Crossing Boundaries
by Darling Cliche
Summary: Hermione returns for her 5th year at Hogwarts, hoping for a quiet year for once. Unfortunately for her, she arrives to find a handsome yet irritating Cedric Diggory in her bed. Too bad he's supposed to be dead, and only she can see him.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. It's all J.K Rowling's/ Warner Brothers'. So no suing please.

**Author's Note: **This story follows the events of the first four books in the series, yet is AU from the fifth onwards. Though the Order of the Phoenix still exists and Hermione, Ron and Harry are aware of its existence. These, and a few other events as you will see, are slightly similar to the 5th book yet there are many differences. The story starts on Hermione's first day of her fifth year at school, after Cedric's death the previous year. It is also from her perspective. This story should move faster after this chapter – this is just the opener to explain some things.

As for the eventual pairing… well you see. Let's just say that this has a somewhat happy ending for Hermione and is not going to be your typically sorrowful ghost story. It'll incorporate quite a bit of humour once we get into the story.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_Miss Me Much?_

_-_

I glanced up anxiously at my surroundings. Hogwarts still looked the same, with its high gleaming towers and majestic landscape. I could see Harry and Ron standing next to me as we made our way with the rest of the students into the Great Hall. There was a much more sombre mood in the air compared with other first days of the school year. Yet I hoped that for once we could have a quiet year and nothing too abnormal would occur. Though knowing my luck as if that would ever happen.

At least I had my two best friends Ron and Harry with me. I know I'm not exactly the best-looking or the most popular girl at Hogwarts (especially with my bushy brown hair), and that people often see me as prim and proper and only concerned with schoolwork and reading, but those two are the few who actually see behind all of that. Well, most of the time. On the downside, they frequently tend to forget I actually am a girl till it's almost the point where I'm "one of the guys". Like last year in the lead up to the Yule Ball, it was only until the last minute that Ron remembered I was a girl and asked me to go with him. Luckily for me, Viktor Krum hadn't forgotten my gender and had already asked me. But most of the time, they were pretty good friends, even despite their irritating lack of care for their schoolwork.

As everyone filed in, I couldn't help but take a quick look at the Hufflepuff table where a certain Cedric Diggory should have been sitting. Cho Chang, not that I had ever liked her much as she always seemed to be a bit too flirty, was silently crying with all her friends comforting her. Nobody, including myself, could believe that he was actually gone. He was just always _there_. Usually fawning all over Cho Chang, mind you. But I did see him play quidditch once or twice, and even I could tell that he was a magnificent player. And now he was gone.

The first years were sorted as per usual, and I couldn't help but think how different everything was this year. The beginning of last year had been filled with excitement, what with Drumstrang and Beauxbatons visiting and all. And there was Viktor Krum, whom I'd visited in the holidays. It had been nice, and it was a great escape after the confusion resulting from You-Know-Who's return. Not that anyone believed Dumbledore or Harry – the bumbling fools at the Ministry were doing all in their power to discredit the two and to cover up the situation.

At the Head Table, I couldn't help but notice that there was a new teacher this year. A stern-looking woman with black thick-rimmed glasses, and surveying the students with suspicion. Her mousy brown hair and toadlike face did nothing to improve her unwelcoming appearance.

"That's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts." Ron murmured next to me, his head bent close to my own.

"Oh." I said intelligently, trying to ignore how close he was and shuffling ever so subtly away from him.

Then I heard Harry gasp from beside me.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" I asked.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!" Harry explained, referring to his hearing he had a few weeks ago regarding his underage use of magic when Dementors were attacking him and his cousin Dudley.

"What on earth is she doing here?" I wondered, my mind working furiously over the possibilities.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to make the usual announcements about not going into the Forbidden Forest, etcetera. He then announced Professor Umbridge's teaching position as well as the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, who would be taking over from Hagrid (he hadn't returned to Hogwarts this year and was instead working with the Order).

Dumbledore's speech however, was interrupted when Umbridge rudely stood up and in a high-pitched nasally voice said, "Thank you for those kind words of welcome. It is lovely to be back and to see such lovely little faces looking up at me!" She cooed at them as if we were a bunch of five year olds, not the teenagers we were.

What on earth was this woman's problem? I may not be the queen of fashion, but even I knew that her pink jumper was seriously horrifying and that the best thing for her would be to shut up right now before someone decided to hex her. Not that I approve of hexing of course. As a prefect this year I have to make sure I'm on my utmost perfect behaviour.

I also noticed Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout look at each other in annoyance_. So it wasn't just the students who weren't favourable towards the newest teaching addition,_ I mused.

She then continued to rabbit on in a similar manner discussing "change" but "not too much change" in our school. Even I found it hard to concentrate at times, yet it was also enlightening as it hinted at the real reason she was here. And I certainly wasn't drooling with boredom like Ron was literally doing. I subtly handed him a tissue, and he, embarrassed, hastily mopped it up.

"Thanks Hermione."

I grimaced as he rubbed my shoulder gently. What was with the sudden display of affection?

I was glad when the speech was over.

"What on earth was that all about?" Harry asked, rubbing his always-messy black hair in confusion.

I sighed, exasperated. "Don't you see? Clearly the Ministry has sent Umbridge to keep an eye on things at Hogwarts."

The rest of dinner, we talked about what each had done in the holidays. Ron was slightly disgruntled when he heard that I had spent most of my time with Viktor. Well actually, when I say _slightly_, I mean _extremely._

"WHAT WERE YOU HANGING AROUND HIM FOR?" he yelled.

I winced. "He's a really nice guy and a great friend-"

"Trust me. I know how a guy's mind works, and friendship is certainly not on his mind." he sneered. Harry saw a fight rising and ran away after making some feeble excuse before he could get caught in the middle of it. And he calls himself a Gryffindor...

"Well you're a guy. What's on your mind then?" I snapped, and stood up as the end of dinner was signalled. I then eagerly threw myself into my prefect duties with a reluctant Ron as we showed the first years where to go.

We didn't say much to each other throughout the whole ordeal. Though he did seem apologetic by the end of the night. He gave me a quick hug and I knew that it was his way of saying sorry.

When that was all over, exhausted I made my way to the girls' 5th year dormitory. I could make out the forms of the other girls on the dim lighting. However, I was startled to find that all the beds were taken. Usually I took the bed closest to the door as I liked to wake up early and so I wouldn't disturb the others.

I turned towards my usual bed, slightly peeved that someone had taken it, when looking back at me was not some girl my age, but a good looking young male several years older than me.

He smirked, one hand casually resting behind his head. His brown hair was slightly ruffled as always and his grey eyes were twinkling. "Miss me much?"

I gaped. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Yet it had to be him.

"Cedric Diggory?"

In response to my outburst he stood up and walked _through_ my bed as if it were nothing more than air.

And it was then that I knew that this year was going to be _anything_ but normal.


End file.
